In Search Of Love Fred And Hermione
by 1Directioners2
Summary: to hide their feelings Hermione makes a huge mistake that will bring not only their unhappiness, but the loss of a friend and his great love. What will you do to get rid of these complications? What will make hermione looking for love?


_**Hello my dear, this fic is being tested for years and only now had the courage to write it. **__**Hope you enjoy!**_

**Pov 'Hermione**

I woke up half bewildered not knowing where I was. As the embarrassment of my sight, dissipated I realized the environment. I was at the Burrow, Ginny's room and unfortunately fé were enraged, began a series of mental swearing as I got up and spoke only when Gina that I realized that my oaths had not been so well mentally.

- Hermione? Why are you awake so early? - Back to lie muttered something that seemed to be a "wake up early is bad for your health" and in a flash she fell asleep.

Ri. For some time now that Ginny has been with phrases style "twins." The thought led me straight to him. Fred. This was the only part of the holidays that did not bother me, being so close to him at the Burrow relieved me a little discouraged. Fred had approached me last year, he and jorge needed help studying for the OWLs, I helped as I could and even taking only three OWLs each, thanked me immensely. Since then I turned and Fred great friends, not that George did not have approached me, but Fred was different, he was not just goofy guy who never misses a chance to mess with someone's face. He knows a friend, be nice and is very smart and I ... I ... I think I'm in love with Fred.

I decided to let my thoughts aside and concentrate on my homework eaten transfiguration that had led to the ring. Did not last five minutes and my concentration was already in red hair, something which made me angry:

- Hermione what's happening with you? Stop thinking about it!

- Talk alone is the first symptom of madness you know?

My heart almost came out through the mouth. The twins were in the room, entered without my noticing. Did I say anything more without realizing it? Oh my God, I hope not!

- Um, is what is gained by walking with the Weasleys!

The two laughed. He laughed ... it was so beautiful ... AGREES HERMIONE!

- It tends desfarçar Hermione, and I heard you say that someone was thinking. - Jorge said with that smile damn doing my personal hell.

- You want to know who you're watching. - Fred concluded, I would say a little later than it used to and had a strange face, half red.

YOU YOU IDIOT, calm Hermione do not think so.

- N.. Nobody! - But my dear old voice denounced me.

- Ta Legal Hermione, we're not Filch, we are not fooled so easily. Spit just who it is! - Said Fred

And as he spoke I thought of something to try to hinder them in the questions and leave me alone.

- Okay, I'll tell you who to tell if you are watching!

Fred opened his eyes and looked at his brother's face with the look of "where does this girl is learning these things," but George just laughed and said:

- Done! I'm watching Catie Bell, actually I hope it finds in the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow! - And ended the speech with a wink that made me terribly angry.

- And you Fred? I will not say anything if the two do not count ...

- Angelina. - Fred completed before I finished speaking. Listen to the mouth of that name Fred did my heart tighten and warm as if he had stopped for a minute. That hurt ... much.

- Your turn Hermione. - Jorge interrupted excited. - Who is your happy suitor?

-Ron ... - spoke softly the first name that came to mind. But it was as if I had shouted from the rooftops.

- Ron? - Gina looked at me perplexed the bed when she is awake? As he heard the conversation?

- The Ron that cute Hermione, will be our sister ... - Georg said to annoy me, while Fred was so shocked that he could not close the mouth was open.

- You can not tell anyone, okay? Promise! - Said already repenting the lie.

- But of course cunhadinha, oops ... Hermione. - Jorge said.

- Girls will have coffee. - The voice of the door startled me. Does Mrs. Weasley would have heard something?

- We are going down mother - Gina cried.

- Well, let's go down, I'm starving, let's Fred?

- Let George.

As the two left, Ginny threw herself on top of me full of questions.

- Hermione is true? About Ron? How come you never told me I could have helped you!

- Just so Gina, do not want anyone to say anything or do anything you know? - Continued to lie, my problem is that I do not lie well and soon they all discover that I really like is some brainless twin. - Let's go down? I'm starving.

- Okay, this goes for now, but then you tell me the story straight Hermione. - She was silent a few minutes and then completed. - You know Hermione, Dad and the boys will get the Harry today.

- It looks like Gina, I already told you to act more normally close to him, otherwise he will never realize how amazing you are. He does not know how much you are spontaneous, funny and simpatica why do not the opportunity for him to know you better, you are very quiet around him.

- Okay, I promise I'll do my best, but I'm very ashamed of it, you know.

- I know Gina, I know - he said his head away, indeed it was her in the kitchen having breakfast with a certain redhead. I shook the mind to entertain the thought. - Han ... let's have coffee?

- Come on.

_**Guys forgive me if I was bad, or short, but I promise I'll get better ... and excuse my bad both English.**_


End file.
